Getting The Chance
by EyesOfADream
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for ages. They both like each other more than friends. But when one of them starts to change, will their feelings remain the same? Will one project finally bring them close again? All Human.
1. Chapter 1: New Feelings

_**A/N: Hey! So this is my very first fanfic! Please read :) Hope you guys like it and i'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors!

* * *

**_

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

**BPOV**

"Ed-Edward stop!" I giggled, trying not to look like an idiot. Me and my best friend Edward Cullen were having a tickle fight on my couch in the living room.

"Not until you tell me!" he yelled as he wedged me between his legs, pinning me down so I couldn't move. Even after many attempts to get him to stop tickling me, he still continued to do so.

"Never!" I teased, trying to shake him off me.

"Well then I'm afraid I can't stop tickling you then!" he yelled, and began to tickle me more. I laughed half-heartedly, today had been the best. Edward had taken me to the park for a picnic – that's where all this started. He'd been mithering me, trying to figure out who I had my eye on at school. Of course, I wouldn't tell him, I was too embarrassed.

Me and Edward have been best friend for years – ever since we were little. We'd grown up together, our families were practically neighbours. I always enjoy his company, I still do now. We always seem to find time for each other, even if we're totally busy with homework or family business. We're a permanent part of each others lives. I guess you could say that we're pretty much inseparable. But just these past few weeks, ever since I turned 17, I've started to see Edward in a different way. He's strikingly handsome. He has bright, green eyes – which have a hidden depth to them, - long, tousled, bronze hair which fell out in different directions and a sharply angled face. He's easily the best looking boy in our school. However, even without his striking good looks, he would still hold an interest to me. He is easily one of the kindest, sweetest, most endearing boys in our school – he's bizarrely interesting. But recently, whenever I looked into his eyes, I got lost in them – it was as if his eyes alone, held some kind of addictive substance – I was away from reality whenever I looked into them. The feelings were strange – not like anything I've come across in my whole life before. I always ignored the feeling, but sometimes the feeling was too strong to ignore; I just couldn't figure out what this feeling was.

In the end, I talked to Edward's sister – and my best friend – Alice. Alice is also beautiful – she has the same angled bone structure as Edward, and her hair is ebony, sticking out in many different places, and cut into a short bob. She reminds me of a pixie – not just because of her face, but also because of her characteristics. She is such an intelligent, outgoing, bubbly character. It's hard for me to keep up with her. And she adores shopping. She has such a good eye for style – she's constantly moaning at me to dress up, saying that I could be beautiful if I honestly tried. I had to laugh at that. Like anyone would ever use the words 'Bella' and 'beautiful' in the same sentence.

I talked to Alice, telling her I had been experiencing some 'strange feelings' whenever I was around a certain guy – of course I didn't tell her who, I didn't want her to know that it was her brother, I was far to embarrassed. She made me explain what I meant by 'strange feelings' – so I told her. After I told her, she squealed with delight.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! You're in love!" she screeched – pulling me into a huge hug.

"Alice, get real – I'm only 17" I stated – I was way too young to be talking about 'love.'

"So? I'm in love with Jasper and I'm only 17! And I know we're perfect for each other!" she sighed. I had to agree with her though – she and Jasper are a match made in heaven. He makes her smile and makes her feel whole – as she'd once said to me – and I'm pretty sure that she made Jasper feel the same way. Those two were like two peas in a pod. Meant for each other. Her comment made me think. Could I possibly be in love with my best friend? Not that it made a difference if I did or not. I could never ever tell him. I valued our friendship too much to ruin it. What if he didn't feel the same? Well, there was no question whether he did feel the same, because I know he doesn't. I'm 17, 5ft4 and extremely boring. I love reading and to be honest, I'm a bit of a geek in school. I'm really nothing special. I have plain, brown, curly hair which falls to my waist, and boring chocolate eyes. I don't wear makeup – I've never felt the need to wear it – and I prefer to just hang around in jeans and tee. I'm incredibly plain – why would I even think I stood a chance with Edward? No. I could never tell him. Even if I do admit it to myself – it wouldn't make a difference, the feelings would still be there.

So now you see why I couldn't tell Edward who I liked. It would be much to embarrassing – I was surprised he couldn't figure it out already. People always say they can read me like a book.

"Bella? Hello? Earth to Bella!" Edward laughed, waving his hand in my face.

"Oh! Sorry! I guess I zoned out again, huh?" I replied - hoping that he wouldn't ask what was going through my mind.

"Yeah, you did. Now c'mon Bella! Please tell me? We tell each other _everything _– you're my best friend!" he begged – he really must be interested. I sighed heavily and began to wriggle out of his arms.

"I know it's just –"

"HEY GUYS! Oh! Sorry – I didn't mean to interrupt" said Alice, as she danced into the room. For once, I was grateful that Alice had interrupted us – this conversation was over for now.

"It's okay Al. I was just going now anyway; Charlie will be on my case soon." I smiled – Charlie was always my excuse to escape something if I wanted to.

"Aw! You sure Bella? Don't leave on my account!" she pleaded, a look of curiosity in her eye.

"No it's fine" I turned back to Edward – he was watching me with his gorgeous, green eyes. "Hey I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure Bella. See you tomorrow!" he got up, gesturing to me for a hug. I stepped into the circle of his arms and hugged him back. Just as I was about to break the hug, he whispered in my ear.

"I will find out you know!" he teased, winking at me before he let me go. I had to grin at him, he was always so determined. As I walked out of the Cullen's front door, I was still grinning to myself. He had to know the effect he had on me?

**EPOV**

I sighed as Bella walked through the door and shut it. Unfortunately, I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was, because Alice was now staring at me, confusing written freely on her face.

"Never mind Alice, it doesn't concern you" I said – beating her to the punch. She just looked at me and shook her head, folding her arms at me.

"Doesn't concern me? Bella's my best friend. What did you do to her?" I was taken aback at that comment.

"I didn't do anything to her! She made the choice to leave – and besides, who said it concerned Bella?" I yelled, annoyed.

"Erm…You did?" she stated, looking at me with a smug expression.

"When exact-" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Oh please Edward, it's written all over your face!" she argued back. I just rolled my eyes at her and walked past her, making my way to my room.

"I know you love her Edward!" she shouted after me. The comment made me freeze completely. I wasn't in love with Bella!

"What are you on about Alice? I'm not in love with Bella!" I said.

"You are. You're just too blind to see it. The way you look at her. The way you're overprotective about her. It's obvious to everyone – well, apart from Bella and yourself of course!" she replied. I just shook my head at her, and continued up the stairs. I didn't want to hear this.

As soon as I got into my room, my thoughts began to drift back to the conversation with Alice. It couldn't be true, could it? Maybe it was just Alice being Alice. Me and Bella were nothing more than best friends. Bella. Suddenly, I really wanted to see her. See her chocolate eyes bore into mine, making me lost in them. Hear her laugh that sent my stomach flying. I suddenly stopped my thoughts – why was I thinking of Bella that way? I groaned, flopping myself onto my bed. I suddenly felt really tired – thinking did that a lot to me. It wasn't long until I drifted off into a dream that kept a smile on my face. I dreamt of the person I loved. I dreamt of Bella.

* * *

**_A/N: So that's the first chapter! Please review :) thanks :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: You Lied To Me?

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling more refreshed than I had done in days. Partly, it was because of my dream. I sighed to myself contently – wishing that my dream had been real.

-Flashback to dream-

"_Bella! Bella wait!" Edward called, running outside after me._

"_What Edward?" I replied, staring into his green orbs. By now it was beginning to rain. His shirt was getting wet, sticking to him, showing off his muscular physique._

"_I need to tell you something." He said – grabbing my wrist gently, pulling me towards him._

"_Edward don't, I need to get home. Let me go." I pleaded. But he wouldn't budge._

"_Bella. Just listen to me for once please?" I opened my mouth to reply, but he put his finger over my mouth so that I couldn't, giving him the chance to speak. "Bella, I love you." That was when the tears began to fall, he'd said he loved me many times – but I knew that he meant it in a friend way._

"_I know you do Edward – we're best friends." I stated, missing the true meaning behind his words._

"_No, Bella. I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. Even Alice could see it – but I was too blind to see it myself. I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered, pulling me closer to him. Never in my life had I been happier. I stood there, in the rain, watching it drench us both. A happy feeling filled the pit of my stomach, and I couldn't hold in my contentment any longer. I reached for him, wrapping my arms around his neck and crashed my lips against him. _

"_I love you too. I always have." I whispered against his lips, causing him to smile. _

_-End of Dream-_

My thoughts began to replay the dream over and over again, as if it was stuck on replay in my head. Finally, coming back down to reality, I rubbed my eyes and went for my shower and got dressed for today – eager to see Edward.

As I pulled up into the school parking lot, my heart stuttered to see him with Alice. He looked amazing – even in casual clothes. His tousled, bronze hair stuck out in different directions, giving him one of the 'just rolled out of bed' looks. I fought the urge to run my hands through it. He wore black, denim jeans and a football t-shirt, which had his name embroidered on the back of it. Oh how I wished I was wearing his shirt. I shook my head, amazed at my own thoughts – I shouldn't be thinking these things! Edward was my _friend._ We couldn't be anything more – he doesn't like me in that way.

"Hey Bella!" Alice screeched, pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Al, you okay?" I replied; my eyes locked onto Edward. Instead of replying with her voice, she simply nodded at me – her eyes staring in a completely different direction. Curiosity got the better of me, so I tore my gaze away from Edwards green orbs, and followed Alice's gaze. When I saw that her gaze was focused on Jasper, walking towards us with Emmett and Rosalie, I rolled my eyes – it was so typical of Alice!

Unfortunately, Edward saw my reaction and I could see the curiosity in his eyes as he stared at me.

"What was that for Bells?" he said, smiling a crooked smile so breathtaking that all my thoughts disappeared.

"Um...nothing. I don't know what you're on about!" I replied sheepishly, desperate to change the conversation. Although I would never tell anyone, a part of me wished that I could find someone who was the equivalent as Jasper is to Alice – that's why I rolled my eyes. I guess you could say I was jealous?

As we all started walking to class, within the blink of an eye, I was pulled by the arm and into an empty classroom. Once the person let me go, I swung myself round, only to be faced by Edward.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"Bells, why have you been avoiding me?" he replied, his eyes piercing into mine. I shifted awkwardly, so that I was perched on the table.

"We're gonna be late for class,"

"Bella I'm not bothered about that. Please just answer my question."

"I've not Edward. We've seen each other!" I replied desperately.

"Well you've been acting differently, why?" he pressed. From his expression, I could tell he wasn't going to drop the conversation.

"No I've not. If I have, I guess it's just because I'm tired! Edward, you're my best friend! I'd tell you if something was wrong!" I replied, desperately trying to end the conversation. The look in his eyes changed, he looked deep in thought for a moment. I sighed in relief – he obviously didn't have anything to say back to that. The room was silent for a few minutes, so I figured that the conversation was over. Just as I was about to exit through the door, a hand grabbed my wrist and I found myself enclosed in Edwards arms, hugging him.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to accuse you!" he said. I laughed half-heartedly and reluctantly pulled away from the hug – he smelt so good!

"Don't worry about it! Now c'mon, Mr Banner will give us detention if we're any later! See you at lunch? We can have a chat then!" I smiled and playfully punched his shoulder as he nodded in agreement to my request for lunch. I regretted punching his arm instantly, because the contact of our skin sent a tingling feeling round my body – it was as if an electric current had passed through me. I froze for a second, but then regained control of myself – I didn't need anymore questions being asked. I linked his arm with mine and walked to Mr Banner's class.

The day was beginning to drag on. I was overwhelmed when the bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch – I needed time to think about things, not Maths or English. We all sat at our usual table in the cafeteria – Jasper and Alice sat next to each other, as did Rosalie and Emmett. Seeing them all loved up together, laughing, joking, snuggling with each other, made me feel like an odd one out. It didn't help that Edward wasn't here at lunch – so I really felt out of place, especially seeing as he said that he'd be here at lunch – he seemed to really want a chat today.

"Hey, where's Edward, Bella?" Rosalie chirped, her beautiful face bursting with curiosity. Rosalie was beyond stunning. She was the envy of every girl in the school – and Emmett was the envy of all the boys because he had her. She has long, shiny blonde hair which falls just above her hourglass waist. Her dazzling, blue eyes frequently dazzle the minds of all the boys – making her an inevitable boy magnet.

"Um... I'm not sure – he was in class, so I don't know," I replied, waiting to see if anyone else knew – I really was beginning to wonder where he was. Just my luck – no one cared to elaborate. No one knew where he was. It's not like him to disappear without telling at least _me_. I'm his best friend; he could've at least told me where he was going. I shook my head – I shouldn't be caring this much. It's not like we're joined to the hip. Giving up trying to think where he was, I got my phone out and saw that I had a message – from Edward. _'Sorry can't make it to lunch, got something on. Might see you – I dunno. Sorry bells –E x' _My heart sank, I really had been looking forward to talk to him – just as a friend. I really missed that.

"'Ey Up! Here comes trouble!" teased Emmett, his eyes darting towards the entrance to the cafeteria. I turned my gaze from my bottle of water towards the entrance – sure enough, Edward was there. But he wasn't alone. Tanya Denali was draped all over his arms, smiling and giggling with him. But what hurt me most was the fact that her shirt was messed up, some buttons weren't fastened and her hair was a state, it desperately needed a brush. Edward's hair was more messed up than usual and his shirt was also unbuttoned in places too – it didn't take a genius to figure out what they'd been up to. I gasped out loud, realising that he'd lied to me. My sigh caused everyone's heads to turn to me; I blushed a shade of red and kept my gaze down to my lap, only to hear the screeching of empty chairs as Edward approached the table – alone.

"Well hello there! What have you been doing?" said Emmett – deciding to break the silence. Edward's godly face remained composed as his big brother continued to tease him.

"Revising. Bella! How about that chat?" Edward simply replied, a smirk beginning to form on his face. I was too angry at him to reply, so I simply ignored him. Luckily, Rosalie replied before he could ask why I was ignoring him.

"Oh, is that what they call it now? A fondle in the cupboard is now classed as revising? Oh how it's changed," sniped Rosalie, she obviously didn't find Edward's actions acceptable.

"Shut it, Barbie. You have no proof as to what I was doing, so zip it,"

I couldn't take it anymore, images of him and Tanya were beginning to shift their way into my mind, and it was images I defiantly did not want to observe. I shifted in my seat awkwardly and then stood up – only to be met by Alice giving me an apologetic stare. Without a glance back, I picked up my bag and made a run for the door; beginning to feel the tears build up in my eyes. As I got nearer the door, I could hear "Bella!" being called after me. I chose to ignore the calls and made my way outside. I just wanted to go home.

As soon as I entered my front door, the tears began to fall instantly. I clutched my sides together, my heart too sore to care. It had already been hurt enough recently. I stormed upstairs, turned on my stereo and flung myself onto my bed. I lay there, soaking in the lyrics to "When It Rains."

_Ooh, How could you do it?_

_Ooh, I, I never saw it coming._

_Ooh, I need an ending, so why can't you stay,_

_Just long enough to explain_

Listening to the lyrics only made things worse. It brought back the memories of the events of today. Edward promising to see me at lunch. Edward sending me a text saying he couldn't make it. Edward coming in half dressed with Tanya. Edward _lying_ to me. I was so angry at him. But I was also incredibly hurt. I didn't think he would ever lie to me. Or ever do _Tanya_. He always complained about her being a slut or she's ugly. Yet here we are. I was beginning to feel like anything Edward said about her, or anyone else was a lie. He'd changed immensely over this past week, if I was being honest; he'd turned into a typical jock. I sighed, exhausted after today, and curled up into a ball on my bed – drifting into a deep sleep.

I was awoken in the morning by the sound of my door being banged on frantically.

"Bella! Bella!" cried a familiar, high-pitched voice. Alice.

"What Alice? If you're here to apologise for your idiot of a brother or even mention him, then you can leave right now." I snapped, amazed at how annoyed I sounded. I took one quick look at her face, and I knew I'd offended her. She looked hurt.

"Alice, I'm sorry for snapping at you," I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "It's just; I'm so annoyed at him! How could he do that? How cou-" I was interrupted by Alice embarking me into a hug. The tears began to fall slowly down my cheeks – the memories flooding back.

"Bella, It's okay. I had such a big go at him yesterday! And he didn't even realise what was wrong! Right; you want Edward? Well then we'll have to show him what he's missing!" she exclaimed; a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Alice, wait. I shouldn't have to change for him. I want him to like me for me! Anyway, he's not the same Edward. He's changed so much over this week. He's been acting so obnoxious and it's like he doesn't care about anything apart from who's his next target to take into the cupboard!" I yelled, venting it all out. Alice seemed to agree with me, nodding her head to what I was saying.

"Well, maybe we could try and get you to meet someone else? I know someone called Jacob! He's good looking, and a nice guy!" she exclaimed.

"No, Alice. I just want to leave it for a while, please." I sighed. "Now let me get ready for school – I'll see you later!" with that, she waved at me, turned her back, and pranced out of my room.

I threw my last pair of jeans onto the bed, frustrated. I didn't know what to wear! I had seriously considered what Alice had said – I wanted to make an effort. Not too much, but enough to at least _try_ and get Edward to notice. My hair was loose, down to my waist and I had a cute, small, white flower in it. In the end, I decided to wear my skinniest skinny jeans and a white ruffle top with black spots on it, and a black cardigan. Finishing the outfit, I wore my black and white converse and a beaded bracelet. I looked at myself in my full-length mirror, checking to see if I looked okay. I realised I could be here forever deciding, so I just grabbed my bag and hurried down the stairs, ready to face another day of school. Another day of Edward.

* * *

_**A/N: So there we go! The next chapter should be posted in a few days! PLEASE REVIEW! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: The Making Of A Jerk

_**A/N: Sorry for making Edward such a jerk! But it's just the way I need it at the moment so I can carry on with the story :)**_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews! They're really helping me! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3****:**

**EPOV**

My mind was in overdrive after yesterday. I woke up, feeling as if I hadn't slept in days. The events of yesterday lunchtime were running like a record through my mind, constantly. What was wrong with Bella? I don't really recall me doing anything wrong. Just me and Tanya walking into the cafeteria – where was the harm in that? Aah. Tanya. I had fun yesterday afternoon. The guys on the soccer team were telling me I should act more like a 'jock.' They were saying I was too "innocent." I had to laugh at that. Me? Innocent? Anyway, I ran into Tanya – and she complimented me – a lot. I'd always known I was good looking, all the girls fell for me – so it was quite obvious. My mother and father are fairly good looking also, so it's not hard to see who I get it off. Anyway, I bumped into Tanya and, well, one thing led to another. I just remember stumbling out of the janitor's closet with Tanya on my arm. _That_ was a first, I can tell you! It took my mind of Bella; recently she'd been on my mind a lot more than a best friend should be. So Tanya was a really good distraction. Not only because she boosted my status up, but because she was hiding my feelings towards Bella. It was definitely helping. I'd hardly seen her recently.

But Bella; she seemed fine all day – well, I haven't really spoken to her since this morning. But I did text her saying I would be busy at lunch! Maybe she was having 'women problems?' I sighed. Girls were so hard to figure out. I hope my 'jock status' is now in tact. I mean, nearly the whole of our school turned their heads when me and Tanya entered the cafeteria. Who could blame them? I _am _gorgeous. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I checked my tousled hair – making sure it was set in its irresistible form. I dressed well for the day, presentable even. I wore my black, baggy jeans, my red shirt and my red converse. Coming out of my trance, I looked at the time – I was late! So I grabbed my bag, sprayed myself with a bit of cologne and dashed out of the door, into my Volvo.

**BPOV**

I sighed a breath of relief when I realised that Edward was not stood with Alice and the rest of them, but my heart did sink a little. I have no idea why my heart sank. After the way he'd treated me, you'd think it'd be wise. But I guess, deep down, I'd decided to give him another chance – whether my head liked it or not. He was like some kind of addictive drug; every time he lied or hurt me, I was instantly pulled back into him; only making me want him more. I couldn't understand it. I looked around me, seeing everyone stood in their usual groups. The cheerleaders and jocks were all huddled together, farthest away from the entrance to the school and everyone else was dotted around, but it was that particular group that stood out. Just then, my ears spotted a familiar sound – the sound of an engine purring. I spun around again, only to be graced by the presence of Edward – or maybe not. He smiled at the rest of them, briefly looked at me, and then carried on walking towards the jocks and cheerleaders. I don't think my mouth ever closed again.

I was fuming. Why was he being such a jerk now? What had we all done to him? I got the feeling that I wasn't the only one thinking that, as everyone else was following their gazes to Edward, burning holes in the back of his head with their eyes. I couldn't understand him. He blows out his friends for some people he's just met, just because he got on the soccer team. I snorted in disgust out loud and made my way to class – not that I could concentrate in lesson with all this going on. It all seemed to be changing in a short space of time. He seemed to be changing. And I didn't like 'the new Edward.' He was everything I despised. Everything I'd _told_ him that I loathed. It was then that I started to wonder – was it my fault he was beginning to change?

**EPOV**

As soon as I stepped out of my Volvo, Bella caught my eye – even from a distance. Wow. She looked amazing today. Her jeans emphasized her figure nicely, and her hair looked more ravishing than usual. She looked amazing. But I couldn't be dragged in again. So I kept my gaze in front of me - only stopping to give a brief nod at the rest of the guys - and walked straight over to where Tanya and the rest of the team were standing.

"Hey, Eddie!" Tanya screeched, she was definitely too "into me" than I had hoped for.

Instead of replying, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed straight for class. The kiss felt wrong. My heart didn't stutter, fireworks didn't go off – nothing. It's not like I expected them to. It's just, I've always imagined kissing Bella; where all of those things could happen; where it felt _right_. In all honesty, I did miss Bella and the rest of the gang. But I had my status to keep up. The only people I could probably be associated with well, would be Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They were 'popular.' Not that Bella and Alice weren't notice – because _believe_ me they were. Half of the guys on our soccer team would _love_ to have a chance with Bella, but she's not given anyone a second glance. I'd pay anything just to know what her type is - more importantly, _who_ her type is.

I couldn't concentrate all day. Things were running through my mind – but mostly just because the subjects we had today held no interest to me, however, a few people in the class did. I finally decided to pay attention to what was happening – only to hear the conversation of Bella and Jacob. Jacob was another popular guy in the school. But he didn't fit in with _our_ group. From what I hear about him, he generally is a nice guy – and quite good looking. He has jet black hair, and tanned skin. He doesn't drink or smoke and he's fairly intelligent. I edged my chair to where Tanya was sitting, and laid my head on the desk – listening to their conversation.

"So, yeah. I did that and then my mum and dad were just going crazy! It's just a motorbike though, right?" he said – his voice husky. She laughed at his comment, making my blood boil with envy – I wanted to make her laugh again. I sighed heavily. Being a part of the soccer team was complicated. It just wasn't about the football anymore.

By the end of the day, I was completely exhausted. I noticed that Alice, Jasper and Bella were hanging around outside the school gates. I desperately wanted to talk to them, so I looked around, cautiously; looking to see if anyone I knew was there. The coast was clear, so I took the opportunity and marched up to where they were stood. As I approached them, their faces changed. Bella was in complete shock, but there was something else hiding behind her chocolate, brown eyes. Anger.

"Ah. Decided to finally join your _friends_, now have we?" snapped Bella – I'd never heard her so angry before.

"Bella, you're overreacting. You know you're my number one; my best friend!" I smiled at her, hoping that she'd overlook everything. I saw defeat in her eyes for the tiniest second. But that was quickly glazed over by another look of hate.

"Yanno, I thought so too! Until yesterday when you lied to me about being 'busy' and you completely shattered my good mood. And today, you completely blank us all and then come up to us, pretending like nothing has happened. You know, we used to hang around constantly. We'd have a laugh. I miss that Edward. Quite frankly, I hate the new you. The way you drape yourself over all the cheerleaders, take them into the closet, coming back half dressed. Speaking to everyone like you're better than them – it's hurtful and damn right annoying. I'm terribly sorry if I hit a nerve Mr Cullen, but I've been holding this in since this morning – I just can't hold it in any longer. You don't just use us all. Ever since you got on that soccer team you've changed – so much. So unless you want to quit the soccer team and start becoming a real person again – a person I _fell_ for – don't talk to me. Because I'm done being hurt already, I don't think I could take another year of it!" she shouted, venting her feelings out in one monologue.

I never knew that she could bottle up so much emotion. She was still beautiful – even if she was angry and red faced. I couldn't hold back the jolt of happiness in my body, from when she had told me that she had fallen for me. Bella had fallen for _me_. But she hated me now. A sudden twinge of guilt appeared in my body. I was the one that had made her feel that way; but how? I hadn't changed at all, I don't think. Still delirious from the fact that she said she'd fallen for me, I reached out for her, my thoughts melting into her eyes. I didn't care that she'd just yelled at me, or the fact that Jasper and Alice were there. I just wanted to touch her face. So I did it. I stretched my hand further, watching her face turn from angry to confused. My hand came in contact with Bella's skin, and a jolt of electricity shot through my veins. This is what it was meant to be like. This is what I wanted to feel…

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there we go! Sorry it's a lot shorter. The next chapter really won't be for a few days again. PLEASE REVIEW again! ~EyesOfADream**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews - I didn't expect to get so many in a short space of time! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Messing with my heart

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait :) Please please please review and tell me what you think! Again, sorry for any grammar/spelling errors! Thanks so much! :)

* * *

**_

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.

* * *

**

**Chapter ****4:**

**BPOV**

My mind was scrambled. I was so sick and tired of his mood swings – him using us all. So when I saw him walking over to us, I snapped completely. I yelled at him, pouring out all of my feelings – fighting back the urge to just kiss him and breakdown at the same time. But in his eyes, something changed. When he'd walked over he seemed so arrogant, but when my words started pouring out; it was as if he was breaking down inside as well – yet something lit up in his eyes. I had to blink several times when I realised what he was doing. He was reaching out for me. It wasn't long until I felt the lightest pressure on my cheek, stroking it. At the same time, a spark ran through me when his hand came in contact with my skin; like I'd been electrocuted. It took a while for my thoughts to be coherent again, and I actually realised that he was stroking my face. What was he _doing_? After everything I'd just said, he thinks he can just make me surrender with one touch, no apology and no explanation? I quickly slapped his hand away with all my might, and the anger that was aerating inside of me returned.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted, not caring if people were staring. I looked at Jasper and Alice. Alice was standing there, a confused look on her face – she was probably wondering what was going on. Jasper. Well, Jaspers face looked furious – he looked as if he was ready to attack.

"Bella, don't you think you're overreacting in the slightest manner? I haven't changed! It's not my fault that you're jealous bec-" that was it for Jasper. He didn't bother letting Edward finish his sentence, he went for him - straight in the mouth.

"Look, I don't want to hear your excuses. You've pissed us all off too much. You can't just walk over us – and you certainly can't just walk back into ours and Bella's life like nothings happened. And yes you _have_ changed – you're just too bigheaded to realise it." He grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and continued. "And if you ever try another move like that on Bella without her permission, you'll be dealing with not just me – Emmett as well. In case you haven't realised, we're all _angry_ at you. Albeit, some more than others, but we all are; so please just go. Like Bella said - come back when you start acting like a real person." And with that, Jasper and Alice turned their heels and walked off down the road – leaving me with Edward. His face was filled with a number of different emotions: pain, confusion, rejection, _adoration._ He started to smile a crooked smile so beautiful that I almost decided to give into him.

"What are you smiling for? Do you _like_ being punched in the mouth?" I asked, trying to keep a grin from forming on my face – It's too hard not to smile around Edward, when he's being _normal_ at least.

"No." He replied, clutching his face with his hand. "I'm just happy that _someone's _talking to me at least. Even if I can't figure out what I've done wrong!" That annoyed me. After everything we'd just said to him – he still couldn't see it himself.

"Ugh. You really don't see yourself do you?" I yelled, glaring into his ocean of green eyes.

**EPOV**

I was completely baffled by that comment. Of course I saw myself clearly! I was attractive, handsome – everything I thought I wasn't until I became a part of the soccer team.

"Yes. Yes I do _actually_. I see an intelligent, beautiful, clean-shaven face." I said, hoping not to seem too arrogant. Her beautiful, spotless face dropped suddenly. She lifted her hand forcefully – yet still managing to be graceful – and slapped me, hard, across the face. Being a man, I didn't say 'Ow' or wince, but if I was brutally honest – it actually did hurt. She must've put _a lot_ of force behind that.

"Bella, what was that for?" I smirked as her reaction changed from being smug to disappointed – she was obviously expecting a different reaction. Wow, she looked amazing when she was angry. I smiled inwardly at that thought – even when she was vicious towards me, she was still amazing – it only made me love her even more. My gaze slowly traced her face, making sure I got every single feature engraved into my mind. She was flawless. With every different angle of her face, she got more beautiful. How could that be possible?

"Look. I really don't know who you think you are but…" I stood there, still memorizing her face. I wasn't exactly listening to what she was saying, but every harsh word she called me, seemed to dig its own hole into my body – as if she was carving something into me. My eyes held their gaze on her luscious lips. They were partially open, and I could have sworn that a small smile was beginning to form on them. For some reason, this drew me in – she was the magnet, I was the metal. And she was pulling me in with her shield. In this moment, I didn't care if she was yelling at me. I didn't care if I would regret this – but I just _needed_ to feel the sensation of her lips on mine. I needed to show her that I wasn't the arrogant, self-absorbed, conceited jerk that she thought I was. I wanted to make her see that I was still the same Edward that she supposedly fell for. I was still me. So I took a step towards her, watching her reaction. Fortunately, she didn't seem to think anything of it – which was good, I wanted this to be a spur of the moment. I _wanted_ her to use her first instinct.

"So you can't just keep treating us all the way you d-" she never finished the sentence, as her lips were suddenly busy.

The moment my lips connected with hers, a familiar jolt shot through my body, causing me to wrap my hands around her waist – holding her securely to me. She seemed to respond straight away, her arms wrapping round my neck, her tiptoes bringing her up higher so she could reach me. Our lips were moulding into one, they seemed to fit together perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle. I didn't know whether she would allow it – but I decided to take the plunge as she'd already seemed to go along with the kiss anyway. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. I quickly regretted the move. She abruptly came to a stop, untangling herself from me. She placed her hand over her mouth, a shocked look hiding in her eyes. She took a subtle step back away from me and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry…I just needed to see-" I stuttered – not really knowing what to say.

"Needed to see what? Are you _trying_ to mess with me? I just said I'd fallen for the old you, and then you decide to _kiss_ me? When we're all angry at you? When I'm angry at you? I'm telling you that will _never_ happen again. I will not be one of your conquests. You won't mess with my heart anymore – understood? I…I don't know. I just.. Need to think." She exclaimed – her voice breaking on the last word. I'd really screwed this up.

"Bella Bella, please! You responded! You must want it too!" I begged, trying to make her see sense.

"No. Not anymore! That was just you, picking on me at my weakness. Just please, stay away from me – I don't want to be one of the people you just use. I don't want to be with someone who cares more about some fake friends and who they're going to 'bed' next. You changed. I've already told you that. You're arrogant, self absorbed and conceited – everything I _hate _in a person. I miss the old you. The one, who used to walk me to every class, used to make me laugh, didn't ditch his friends and didn't _lie_ to me just so he could get off with some girl! I'm sorry but no. I just can't be around someone like that. Goodbye Edward." She said. And with that, she turned around, breaking her gaze from mine and walked away, leaving me with a hole in my heart.

How did this go from the best moment of my life, to possibly the worst? I didn't want to let Bella go. I needed to show her. I needed to tell her how I really feel. I need to tell her…

I needed to tell her that I was in _love_ with her.

* * *

**_A/N: There we go! Sorry it's short again :) Hopefully you all like this story! Please review :) Next chapter should be up in the next 4-5 days :) Thankyou so much! ~EyesOfADream_**


	5. Chapter 5: This Can't Be Happening

**_A/N: Well here's the next chapter! I really enjoy writing this story! I did change the name of the story a little though - I thought it would be a better title for whats planned in the story. Thankyou SO much for all my reviewers! Sorry for any grammar errors - hope you enjoy it! I decided to write a few song lyrics at the beginning of every chapter now - just to get the jist of what everyones feeling in it.

* * *

_**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5****:**

"_Tears fall, like the rain, I feel pretty bad when_

_I think of the pain, that you put me through, _

_Am__ I such a fool?"_

_~Cash Cash – Two Days Old_

**BPOV**

That night, I curled myself up onto my chair, wrapping my arms around myself. I slowly lifted my hand to my lips; the tingling sensation still there from when he'd kissed me. It was possibly the best kiss of my life – something I'd dreamt of several times before. The way his lips seemed to fit so perfectly with mine, moving together in synchronization. It was heaven. But I had to stand my ground. I couldn't just let him in like that again – he hurt me – he hurt us all. For me to forgive him just like that, it would be like betraying them all. I had to do it for myself as well. I'd get dragged in by him even further, while he'd pretend to like me. I wouldn't be one of his conquests – I just couldn't put myself through it. My feelings for him were still strong though. Being truthful, I miss him. But not just his presence; I missed his old personality. The Edward who could make me smile on my darkest days; who could light up a room on his own; who was thoughtful and inquisitive; was the kindest, most endearing, selfless person I'd met in a long while. I sighed. I didn't think that there would ever be a chance of Edward stepping of his 'mighty horse' anytime soon. It was a shame really.

I arrived at school, as usual – relieved that it was Friday, as it had been an eventful week. The usual people greeted me; with the exception of Edward. I picked him out from the scattered crowd straight away; he was always the person that I could pick out straight away. To my dismay, he was staring at me too. We stood there for a while, our gaze never leaving each other – it was long enough for my pulse to speed up, yet too short for me to break the gaze myself. I hadn't really been concentrating on the real world, so I was surprised to find Alice lightly hitting me on the arm, moaning at me because I wasn't paying attention.

"Bella! Are you even listening?" she exclaimed, her beautiful, pixie face turning into a frown.

"Yeah! Sorry, I guess I just zoned out!" I lied, hoping that I sounded convincing. I didn't.

"Bella…I saw you staring at my brother just then! What happened?" she asked her voice sounded – sympathetic?

"Nothing, I swear. Well..I..er..we kissed?" I stuttered, wondering how she'd take it considering our current predicaments.

"WHAT! After we left? Are you two an item? I thought you were mad at him.." she said.

"Yes, after you left. NO! Never! Not after what he did to us – I'm not falling for the whole "I'm sorry, I've changed" act. If he has changed, then I'd need to see it. But I told him to stay away from me! Of course I'm mad at him. He blows our whole friendship down the drain for some idiots who are on a soccer team!"

"Oh. Well that's okay then! I know Bella, but I have no choice whether to be mad at him – he's my brother. But I am incredibly mad at him. Jasper's really annoyed." At that moment, the bell rang for class, so I said goodbye to everyone and sloped over to my class – only to be met by Jacob.

"Hey Bells! Not spoke to you in a while, ey?" he smiled – causing me to reflect as well. Jacob was one of those people who just made you smile – he was like the sun.

"Gosh, I know! Been under your rock again?" I teased, remembering the conversation with him a few weeks ago. He laughed, making me smile more.

"Definitely. So…I've not seen you with Cullen recently. Aren't you two, like, joined at the hip or something?" he stated – the mention of his last name made me shiver.

"Erm...we used to be, I guess. But things changed – people changed. It's okay though." In reaction to my reply, he placed one of his strong, muscular, tanned arms round my neck, resting his hand on my shoulder. It felt strange. I wasn't used to boys giving me this much contact, unless it was Edward – he used to put his arm round me like that.

"Oh! Sorry to hear that Bells." I shrugged, making it look as if I wasn't bothered. But I was; it pained me so much to be without Edward. We _were_ joined at the hip – something felt missing all the time now. It was as if Batman had lost his Robin.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" I smiled, playfully ducking out of his embrace and punching him lightly on his arm. He quickly reacted by grabbing me gently by the waist and tickling me. Why did _everyone_ know I was ticklish? I was so weak – I ended up laughing. I felt strange. I hadn't laughed a lot recently – so it was nice to finally smile. Jacob eventually stopped and we parted.

"Hey, listen - did you wanna' go and get a coffee or something tomorrow? Just as friends, I mean!" he stuttered - I smiled. It had been a while since anyone had asked me anywhere.

"Sure I'd love to! How about Starbucks tomorrow at 2?" I said - earning a nod from Jacob. "Cool! Anyway, better get to class! See you tomorrow Jake!"

He waved and gave me a smile and began to walk away, as he had a different lesson to me. Looking at the door to my class, I sighed. This was going to be one, _long_ lesson I thought.

English wasn't so bad. We were half-way through the lesson and I was sat on my own. I have no idea why my teacher chose to sit just me on my own – it wasn't like I caused any trouble!

"Class, I just need to go and get your assignments. I'll be back in a minute." The teacher announced, getting a low cheer from the class. Of course the first voice heard when she had exited was _his_. I laid my head down on the desk, hoping that the teacher would be back soon. Just then, I felt a light pressure hit me on my back. I jolted upwards only to find it was a paper-ball. I groaned – what was the point, really? I followed my gaze to where I thought it might have come from; and of course, I was met by the piercing, green vision, that was Edward's eyes. Why couldn't he just leave me alone like I asked? Did he not understand anything I'd said yesterday? I glared at him fiercely.

"What, Bella? Got something to say?" he spat – he was obviously still feeling sore from what I said to him yesterday.

"No. I told you to stay away from me. And I'm pretty sure I said everything I needed to say, yesterday; now just get lost, you egotistic pig." He looked shocked at that. Causing his "friends" to nudge him and tease him; I guess you could say they were praising me. I was relieved when the teacher entered the room once again, a large piece of paper in her hand.

"Right class, settle down. I have a paired assignment for you to do. I will assign the pairs – and the assignment will be due in 2 weeks. You have to put a presentation together – using information of personal experiences or research you will do – about what you think love is. Anyone failing to participate in the assignment will be sent to the principal, and could face exclusion from the school. Pairs will be boy, girl." She stated. I groaned inwardly; love was the last thing I needed to research! From the back, I heard a loud groan from the usual group of 'players.' I laughed internally – as if _they _could ever learn or even know anything about love. The teacher then picked up her sheet, positioning it so that she could see it clearly and began to read out the list of partners.

"Mike you're with Angela; Jessica and James; Lucy and Laurent.." she continued to work her way through the names. However, once my name was called – I automatically froze in place. This couldn't be happening – was something out to get me or something?

"And finally, Edward and Bella." She smiled. I noticed that everything went quiet at the back of the room. Someone broke it though. All my ears could hear was a small whisper.

"At least you've got a geek so she can do most of it" they all laughed at that.

"Please go and sit with your partners." Miss said. Reluctantly, I went and sat next to Edward.

"Well this should be fun Bella! Pretty bad that you don't know anything about love." He said.

"How would you know? I have more of an insight than you do. Love isn't about how many people you've kissed – or how many you've laid. But you wouldn't know that would you?" I scoffed – how dare he say that. He moved his face closer to mine, so that there was about 5 cm between us – I felt the need to move back a little, but my body wouldn't respond.

"I would, actually. There's someone on my mind right now. So let's just get on with this. I _will_ show you that I'm still the same Edward." He replied – his voice filled with sincerity. All I could do was nod in agreement.

**EPOV**

Wow. I was working with Bella – on a project about love. How canny was that? A part of me was scared of messing it up – because this was my chance to show her that I do care about her in more ways than she thinks. This was my chance to finally show her that I was still the same Edward she loved. But why did my time feel so limited? What if something went wrong and I didn't have enough time to tell her? Maybe she would fall in love with me too if I could only show her. My beautiful Bella. What if she became mine? _My_ Bella. I liked the sound of that. I didn't really need a lot of research on this assignment; because I already knew what love was. It was seeing Bella everyday, hearing her voice, watching her blush, listening to the sound of her laugh. It was the way she made me feel like my heart was going to burst. I smiled to myself, only stealing a blush from Bella. For the first time in the past few weeks, we were going to hang out. This really was my chance to make her shine and to make it clear how much I really liked her. I just pray that I don't screw it up…

* * *

**_A/N: So there we go! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be on very soon! PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much! Thankyou! :) ~EyesOfADream_**


	6. Chapter 6: You made my heart soar

_**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter! I've been so busy this week with school and other things! Here it is: the next chapter! I've now updated my profile, and the images for the outfit in the flashback is on my profile! Check it out :] Anyway, sorry again for the lateness and please enjoy this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby, _

_And your little white socks in the top drawer, you were_

_Always leaving your s**t around.."_

_~Boys Like Girls – Heels Over Head_

**BPOV**

By next lesson, I was barely into anything. All I could think about was the English project and Edward. On one hand I was really looking forward to working with him; maybe I could get an insight to the old Edward again. But on the other hand, this could all go wrong. I could fall for him again unintentionally and he'd break my heart. Was my heart ready for that? Because of this assignment, I'd broken my own rule about him staying away from me – but the thing was, I wasn't sure whether I was too bothered about him not.

"Hey stranger!" called a familiar, velvet voice, which sent a tingle down my spine. I turned around to see Edward smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stand there and watch him like an idiot. I shook my head, not wanting to fall for it. Why was he being so nice now?

"Um…hi. Listen, Edward I know we're doing the assignment together, but you don't have to be nice to me because of it." I said, still a little freaked out.

"Bella! I'm shocked. Believe it or not I'm talking to because I want to. Haven't done that in a while eh!" he mocked; causing me to smile. He nudged me playfully, and that's when I froze. The electric current was back. My eyes bored into Edwards, and I found myself beginning to lose myself in them.

"Um… I gotta get to class, see you at lunch Edward." And with that, I scurried off to my next lesson before lunch.

"WAIT!" he called. "I was wondering if you'd sit with me at lunch – I mean, we need to figure out what we're going to do on this project." He said sheepishly. I turned back, giving him a brief nod and continued to walk to lesson. Coward I thought. You're just a coward because you can't face the fact that you still like him.

Lunch finally came, and the butterflies in my stomach were only getting worse. I have no idea why; Edward had really crossed the line recently, but somewhere, deep inside of me, I think I wanted to give him a chance – because somewhere I think I could reignite the old Edward. As soon as I entered the cafeteria, my eyes began to scan the room, looking for him subconsciously. I looked over to where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were – however, Edward was nowhere to be seen. This was getting strange. Hoping that they might know, I marched up to them and asked them.

"Hey guys, um… do you know where Edward is?" I asked sheepishly, not knowing what they'd make of the question. My reply was the look of 4 shocked faces.

"You're actually speaking to him?" Rosalie retorted.

"Um...Yes. We have an assignment to do together. But I do think he deserves one chance at least – one more guys. Please? It would make things a lot easier on my behalf." I pleaded, telling the truth. Eventually, my persuasion defeated them and they all agreed.

"In that case, I think you'd be happy to know that lover boy is sat over there" she pointed over to the corner of the hall, and sure enough, Edward was leant back in his seat, absentmindedly playing with a bottle top – but his eyes were intently watching me. The way he was watching me sent a shiver down my spine. At that moment, Jacob walked past, catching my eye. He gave me one cheesy smile, causing me to laugh and then moved towards me, opening his arms out for a friendly hug. What could I say about Jake? He liked physical contact – a lot. He just wasn't one of those people that couldn't talk to someone without giving them a hug. Jake was too friendly for that. After breaking the hug, he went to sit down with his friends – Quil and Paul. They both had the same tanned skin and short, dark brown hair. They were both good looking in a way – but neither of them could ever match up to the godly figure of Edward and the good looks of Jacob. I turned back to the table where Edward was sat at. Again, he was staring at me. He was neither smiling, nor was he glaring at me – he had a brooding look in his eyes. He beckoned me over with his slender hands; distracting me from the rest of the world.

When I reached his table, he gave me a big smile. I was still a little wary over Edward's new-found friendliness towards me, so I questioned his smile.

"What's with the grin?" I teased – not wanting the atmosphere to be tense. He stuck his tongue out at me immaturely. This was no good. My imagination began to run wild at the sight of his tongue – why did he have to be perfect in _every_ way?

"Oh very mature Edward. Well, seeing as how we're back in nursery, maybe your name should be Eddie!" I had to laugh at my own comment. He absolutely despised the name Eddie. To my surprise, he didn't retaliate; he just began to stare at me again.

"Really! Why are you staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable" I laughed – he really knew how to make me paranoid!

**EPOV **

Her eyes were taking me into another world, dragging me in deeper. I could smell the sweet aroma of her strawberry scented shampoo – oh how I loved that smell. I could tell that I was making her paranoid by staring at her this way, but I honestly couldn't help it – she was like a drug to me.

"Really! Why are you staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable" she squirmed. I laughed a hearty chuckle at that, causing her to laugh with me. Her laugh sounded like bells ringing, I savored the sound, making sure I would never forget it.

"No reason – really. I didn't think you'd come to be honest – I thought you hated me." I instantly regretted that comment as I could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Her head dropped down, and she began to blush – trying to conceal it by hiding underneath her curtain of thick locks. I don't know why, but it made me want to hug her. Remembering a hug, my mind went straight to Jacob Black. Why did he hug her? He smiles at her a lot too. She's my Bella – Jacob needs to stop making this more difficult for me. I didn't need these emotions going on whilst I was trying to "win" Bella again – I needed to stay focused on just her. Not that I'm not _always_ focused on her. It took her time to reply.

"Edward I don't hate you – I never did. I was just pretty pissed off with you. You already know my reasons. But I don't think I could ever hate you, even if I tried. We had some good times." She smiled. Of course we had some good times. I distinctly remember the time where I took her to junior dance – just as a friend – and let's just say, we both came home dripping wet.

_-Flashback-_

_She looked absolutely stunning. She had a black dress on, which fell just above her knees – not too short, not too long. It had a lovely designed pattern all over it, with shimmering silver shapes in the design. Round her waist she had a black sash, which met at the front and was tied into a beautiful bow. Completing her look, she had a pair of patent, shiny, black ballet pumps on. Her hair was curled into loose curls, and her makeup was natural looking. She was the prettiest girl there. _

"_Edward please don't! You know I can't dance!" she complained as I grabbed her arm lightly and began pulling her to the dance floor. _

"_Nope! I'll guide you" I laughed. But she playfully bit my arm, causing me to jerk my arm away. She made a run for it, out of the back hall doors. Outside, a beautiful fountain was cemented on the patio, and she was hidden on the other side of it. I ran after her, chasing her round the fountain. I was getting nearer to her and I reached out for her – managing to catch her dress. It was the wrong move. She began to laugh and tripped over the side of the fountain. She landed in the water with a splash, her dress, hair and makeup ruined. Bella still looked perfect. _

"_Edward!" she screamed, but she was laughing. I started to laugh with her – it was the most fun I'd had in a while. I held out my hand, offering her support to get herself out. She caught me off guard, grabbed my hand and pulling me in with all of her might. I ended up in the water too, laughing next to Bella, who by now had tears in her eyes from laughing too much._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I know we did Bells. Anyway! Let's just start fresh. We need to get this assignment started! I don't think we have much time now." I sulked – lunch had passed way too fast.

"Yeah we don't have much time. Hey, what about if we meet up this weekend?" My heart skipped a beat; which wasn't usual to me. No one else had ever made my heart do that. Not Tanya, not Emma – not one of the other girls I'd been out with.

"Sure! How about tomorrow? You could come over to mine?" She hesitated – had I been too forward?

"Tomorrow's great, but we'd have to make it later."

"That's fine. May I ask why?" I smiled at her.

"Oh erm… Well, Jacob wanted to take me for lunch tomorrow" I felt as if I'd been down a 50ft drop on a rollercoaster. Jacob. He was beginning to ruin everything. And I hated him for it.

"You could always come with us Edward" she said – smiling at me. It didn't take me long to think of my reply.

"Yeah sure. Thanks" I said – not wanting to seem too eager. Although the thought of going somewhere with Jacob made my blood boil, it was more time with Bella – and _that_ was precious.

"Cool! Anyway I better get off to class. Meet us tomorrow outside Starbucks at 2!" she said in a hurry and began walking back to class.

"Ok!" I shouted back. I realized that I was going to be late for class, so I started to walk in the opposite direction. History. Great. But it wasn't History that was on my mind – it was the fact that Bella had asked me if I wanted to go, and that was something which made my heart soar.

* * *

**_A/N: So there you go! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review - i love to hear all your thoughts! Again, the pictures for the outfit are on my newly updated profile! The next chapter will be put up either later on today or maybe tomorrow! I can't promise though! Thanks for reading!_**_ ~EyesOfADream_


	7. Chapter 7: Starbucks

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it :) If you have any questions about the story, please feel free to ask them when/if you review! Thanks for all the people who've added this to their favourites! It makes my day when I get an email saying I have a review/favourited story! Outfits can be found on MY PROFILE! Thanks :)**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though._**

**__****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

"_I want your love, and I want your revenge,_

_You and me could write a bad romance,_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh; caught in a bad romance.."_

_~Lady Gaga – Bad Romance_

**BPOV**

By the time I'd woken up, I was somehow already awake. The insides of me were anticipating today; Edward and Jacob – two boys who I cared so much about. I hoped that Jacob wouldn't mind me bringing Edward along – after all, _he_ was the one who said that we were joined at the hip. Plus, I felt so bad for Edward – he seemed really eager to start this project. Truthfully, I was too; but it wasn't for the fact that the project was something actually _interesting_; it was because I'd be spending time with Edward - just us.

After an hour of deciding what to wear, I settled on a simple, plain black top which had a range of ruffles on the sleeves – effortless yet effective. With the top, I put on my favourite pair of jeans. They were very dark grey and could almost be classed as black; and they had rips down the front of them, just below the jeans. I thought the rips added a bit of character to them. With the outfit, I decided to test myself in heels – Alice had been trying to get me to wear heels recently. The heels were also black and had ruffles down the front of them – keeping with the theme. I was rather impressed with what I was wearing as it was different from my usual jeans and a slogan tee.

When I arrived at Starbucks, Jacob was already there. I walked carefully over to him, trying to look elegant walking in the heels. He greeted me with one of his signature hugs and a grin.

"Hey! You ready to go in?" he said. I shifted out of his embrace, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Jake, I hope you don't mind but I invited someone else as well!" I smiled, hoping that Jake would forgive me.

"No, that's fine! We'll just wait here." I smiled at him; Jacob was so easy-going, though a part of me was wondering whether he'd still be so laid-back when Edward arrives. At that moment, a shiny, silver Volvo parked up on the sidewalk. A tall, striking figure emerged from the driver's seat and started walking in our direction. As they moved closer, I could start to see that it was none other than Edward. He looked amazing today; he was dressed in a prominent outfit. He had a red top on which had "Good Enough to Kiss" on the front of it – my thoughts definitely agreed with that comment – and he had, again deep blue jeans on with red converse. He looked casual, yet very suave. Just looking at him made my heart stutter – it was very peculiar. I looked back at Jacob, whose face had now fallen – but he was still trying to keep a smile so that I wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey Edward!" I shouted, waving to him as I did so. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw me, which made me feel all fluttery inside – yet a little self-conscious. I saw his green orbs rake down me, taking in what I was wearing.

"Hey Bells. Jacob." He nodded once at Jacob, acknowledging him. "Bella in heels? Have you sent a warning out to everyone?" he teased, winking at me. I tried to think of a sarcastic retaliation, but my mind had just gone blank.

"Oh shut it!" I joked. "We better get in, hot chocolate here I come!" Edward jumped in front of us, opening the door for me.

"Thanks" I said as I scooted past him, closely followed by Jake.

A few minutes later, we were all seated on the soft, comfortable leather sofas in Starbucks; I was sat next to Edward.

"So, guys – I'll go and order. What do you both want?" They both waited a few minutes before they replied to my question.

"You sure Bells? I'll go if you want!" Jake said; an eager look in his eyes.

"No, no! Now what do you want?" I persisted.

"The same as you" he replied. I turned to Edward.

"And you?"

"The same as you, but with marshmallows" he said. How did he know what I was going to order?

"How did you?-"

"It's your favourite drink. Hot chocolate and whipped cream – no sugar" he interrupted. It amazed me that he'd remembered. I eyed him up, just making sure that he hadn't had any hints or anything, but he looked clear. Strange. I picked myself up off the seat and walked to the counter, waiting in line to order.

**JPOV **_**(Jacob)**_

I watched Bella walk off to the counter – leaving me with _him_. I don't know why he thought he'd come, I invited Bella; was he that stupid to not see that? Talk about an awkward atmosphere. I looked at him, our eyes meeting. He looked at me with his horrible, green eyes which were filled with annoyance. To be honest, I'd never really liked Edward; not because he was best friends with one of the hottest girls in school who I have liked for a while, but because he's arrogant and a jerk – he's also so possessive.

"So…What made _you_ come here?" he asked me suddenly.

"Well actually I was the one that invited Bella. I didn't see your name on the guest list – care to explain?" I spat at him – I really despised him.

"Ah. Well that's easy. Bella invited me – looks like your company wasn't enough for her. Luckily I decided to accept her offer and fulfil her needs." He replied smugly, a stupid smirk on his face.

"Listen you repugnant idiot. You can't just come in here and start insulting me. You weren't even meant to be here, so just shut it. Bella would never be interested in you so you can get your sick, little fantasies out of your head now." I shouted – trying to keep my voice down. He considered what I was saying for a moment, then gave up. He slumped back into his chair and his gaze was focused on Bella carefully trying to balance 3 hot chocolates on a tray. Mr. Arrogant got up and made his way to help Bella, taking 2 of the hot chocolates from the tray. They shared a smile between each other and then sat down back in their seats. Bella handed me my drink and winked at me; causing me to smile.

**EPOV**

"So guys! What's been happening?" Bella chirped, her beautiful, chocolate eyes lighting up. Jacob was really starting to irritate me. I hadn't a problem with him until I'd arrived. Ever since I'd come here, I'd been greeted with evil eyes, snide remarks and dirty looks. I didn't deserve it. I barely knew the guy!

"Oh nothing, just hanging out on the res" Jacob replied – _boring_ guy.

"Not much really! Just the same ole' reports and hangin' out with a gorgeous girl" I joked – trying to hide the blush on my cheeks from the comment I'd just made. She really was gorgeous. I saw Bella blush and smile to herself, fidgeting with her fingers – oh how I loved it when she blushed.

"Ignoring that comment." She teased, sticking her tongue out at me.

We stayed there for about an hour, just talking to each other – well, mostly interacting with Bella; Jacob and I had made our feelings clear towards one another. Jacob was the first to go.

"Sorry Bells, I gotta' go. Thanks for today – really enjoyed it! See you in school" he said, pulling Bella into a big hug. As he was facing me during the hug, he licked his lips intentionally at me, as if to say that he was planning something on Bella. That set my rage off. I grabbed Jacob roughly.

"Time for you to go. I _won't_ be seeing you around." I roared at him, flinging him out of the shop. I turned around to see Bella staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she said.

"Bella, listen, he was getting on my nerves – you didn't see what he did when you were hugging!" I exclaimed, trying to explain to her what happened.

"You're still a jerk aren't you? No matter how many chances I'll give you, you'll still screw it up. There's no point!" she cried, trying to find some kind of truth in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm not a jerk! I'm telling the truth! Please, please just believe me!" I took her by the wrist gently, looking lovingly into her brown eyes. For a moment, she restrained herself from looking back, but she was defeated.

"Ed- I'm sorry. I do believe you it's just, well, I don't know what to do! I really want you back in my life, but I'm scared you'll hurt me again." She said sadly.

"Bells, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I want you in my life too – you're such a big part of it. And I forgive you – just" I teased, winking at her playfully. She punched my arm lightly, a small smile forming on her perfect shaped lips.

"Anyway, I better be going Edward – Charlie'll be wondering where I am. Thanks for coming – you really made it nice!" she said, trying to pull away from my grasp. I let go reluctantly and she began to walk away.

"Bella" I called. She turned round.

"Your welcome. See you at school" I smiled. To my surprise, she walked back over to me and placed a small, sweet kiss on my cheek, then walked away again. I touched the spot on my cheek where she'd graced her presence, and lightly touched it. The spot was still tingling, as if a spark was still flowing through it. This woman has a strange effect on me – and it wasn't one I planned on losing anytime soon. One way, I will get Bella to trust me fully; I have to. I walked over to my Volvo, and slid into my seat – a happy energy radiating off me. If she could make me _this_ happy in the space of an hour, how would she make me feel in a lifetime? That was something that I could only _dream_ of – for now.

* * *

**_A/N: Well there's that chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted - but I'll try and make it ASAP! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me so happy! Again, Thanks to all my readers/reviewers!_** _**Outfits can be found on my profile for this chapter - as can any other outfit described in the chapters!** ~EyesOfADream_


	8. Chapter 8: High Feeling

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait again! This chapters not really eventful, I just thought this was a chance to introduce their families more (Charlie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme) so I hope you like it! It's a happy chappy! :P Thanks again to all my reviewers - ENJOY THE CHAPTER!  


* * *

**_

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

"_Maybe it's not my weekend,_

_But it's gonna' be my year,_

_And I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass, as I go nowhere,_

_And this is my reaction, to everything I fear,_

'_Cause I've been going crazy I don't wanna'_

_Waste another minute here..."_

_~All Time Low - Weightless _

**BPOV**

By the time I arrived home later that evening, the buzz from the lunch date was still all around me. Surprisingly, I'd really enjoyed myself. But I put that down to the fact that Edward was there; honestly, it would have been a lot less exciting with just me and Jake. A part of me was highly surprised that Edward had turned up, and actually acted like a normal human being – no trace of arrogance, pig-headedness or idiocy from him at all. He was the joking Edward again; the one who had me in hysterics constantly. Of course, he wasn't totally the old Edward he used to be, but it was a start. He must really want to change.

I was awoken a few hours later by the sound of the front door slamming shut – Charlie was home. It took me a brief moment to realise where I was. I was lay on the couch, with a blanket on top of me. I shuffled upwards, so I was sat properly on the couch. I stretched my body quickly, stiff from lying down. I hadn't realised how tired I was; and I must have passed out in front of the TV.

"Bells? You in here?" I heard Charlie call from the kitchen, the loud thud of his boots filling my ears.

"In here Dad," I called; my voice a little groggy from the sleep. A moment later, Charlie appeared in the doorway, his uniform slightly open after a hard days work.

"Tough day eh?" I joked, sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and took his hand, wiping it across his forehead in a dramatic manner.

"You have no idea" he chuckled back. He began wandering into the kitchen again, which made me realise that he was looking for his tea. I shot up from the couch, prancing after him.

"Uh… I didn't have time to do tea Dad – I fell asleep. I'll start it now" I said, honestly feeling guilty because I'd left him without dinner.

"No, no! It's actually good; I was going to order take-out tonight. Pizza. You want any Bells?" he asked, turning towards me.

"No I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm gonna' get an early night." I replied, not wanting Charlie to go out of his way.

"Oh okay. If you're sure. Night Bells." He said, giving me a half-hug and kissing me quickly on the top of my head. With that, I wandered upstairs and got ready for bed – only to collapse straight on the bed with exhaustion. It wasn't long until my head found its dreams.

**EPOV**

I was definitely in a funny mood when I arrived home. I felt as if I was on top of the world – my cheek still tingled and my heart was still beating erratically – it was bizarre. My family must've sensed my good mood as well, because I was greeted by a series of questioning faces.

"Woah. Someone's in a good mood! Did you get laid?" boomed Emmett, followed by a hearty laugh from Rosalie.

"NO!" I growled in a nice way – not even Emmett could spoil my highness.

"Haha! I'm joking. But seriously bro, what's with the smiley face?" he paused for a moment. "Oh wait! It was your little 'date' with Bella today wasn't it?" he winked at me. I nodded at Emmett's statement.

"Did you get kissed or something?" he persevered. That caused me to freeze – how did he know this stuff?

"Well, just on the cheek. But I'm really enjoying spending time with Bells again – it's been a while." I gushed, feeling like an idiot for elaborating on my reply.

"Wit woo! Eddie's in _lurve_" he mocked, making rude hand gestures suggesting sexual intentions. I blushed the slightest amount, shook my head at Emmett and then scanned the room for something to throw at him.

"Shut up you big oaf. I am not in love!" I retaliated. Of course I was in love with her – but I really needed to spare myself embarrassment from my brother; it's bad enough as it is! I exited the room, and headed for the stairs, only to be met by my dad – Carlisle.

Carlisle looks a lot like me – he has the same green eyes, and the same build as me. The only thing that's not really similar is our hair. Mine is messy and untamed, whereas his is short, and perfectly shaped. He's been working as a doctor for about 25 years, and loves it.

"Son, I've been thinking." He started, nodding at me as he said it.

"Yeah?" I pressed, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Well, seeing as you and Bella are speaking again, and you went on your little get together today, me and your mother were thinking that Bella should be invited round to ours for tea." He suggested, his eyes gleaming at the thought. The sudden mention of Bella's name caused my mother to appear. She popped her caramel hair round the corner and added more to what Carlisle was saying.

"Oh yes! And we're not taking no for an answer tell her! It's been so long since we've seen Bella! Please ask her!" she said a little too enthusiastically. I knew my parents had always been fond of Bella, but this was just weird.

"Okay okay, I'll ask her – now will you let me to my room please?" Reluctantly, he let me past, and I shot straight into my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I took one look around my room, really taking in everything that was in it. I had a lot of things. The room was fairly large and had a black, polished, grand piano in the corner by the window. I was very musically gifted – not being arrogant – and I really enjoyed composing pieces of music myself. The one thing I never did, was sing though. All my friends were fans of the latest pop music and rock – I guess you could say I was an odd ball; I loved classical music; although I'd never tell anyone that. I keep up with the latest music as a charade, but not in a fake way. My bed was a double bed, topped with a black, patched bed cover. My music stereo and books were stacked up on the grand shelves that carpeted my walls, along with a few posters of the usual girls. But on the mini-table, next to my bed, stood a photo – a photo that I guess you could say was one of my favourite things in my room. In the frame, was a picture of me and Bella from junior prom. We were dancing in the middle of the room, our arms round each other and we were both smiling like two idiots. The way I was looking at her obviously symbolised my love for her – even before I even knew it myself.

An hour later, I was beginning to feel tired. Today had tired me out more than I'd thought it had. I shifted into my pyjamas and lay on my bed, thoughts running through my mind. How was I going to ask Bella for tea? Did I want her coming round? Well, it's not that I didn't want her round – of course I did – it's just, the idea of Bella at the same table with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper who all seem to know that I like Bella would be disastrous. Emmett and his innuendos, Rosalie and her sarcastic comments, Alice – well, Alice was Alice. Jasper, was actually the only one I'd trust. If something ruined it, causing me and Bella to drift apart again – I'd hate it; especially when me and Bella were just getting back on track. An idea formed in my head. I would ask her whether she wanted to come and work on the project and come for tea. That way, I have a proper motive _and_ it doesn't look too desperate.

I wrapped myself up in my duvet, thinking of Bella. She was always my first thought when I woke up in the morning, and always my last thought before I went to bed at night. A part of me began wondering whether that was reciprocated. The chances of Bella liking me again after how I treated her were pretty low. Or maybe it was just me being oblivious. I sighed, angry at myself – why did my brain have two-sided arguments with itself? Tomorrow was Sunday. A part of me wanted to wish Bella a nice, relaxing day, but the other part of me was saying "no, don't be too clingy." I decided to go with my gut instinct, so I reached out of my bed to my side-table and grabbed my phone. I opened a new text and typed

_Have a relxin day tomoz. Thnx 4 today. E xx_

A few moments later, I was graced with a reply.

_Thnx. You too! Ur welcome. Thnx for coming – rlly enjoyed it. B xx_

She'd replied. And put 2 kisses. My high mood was back – and I drifted off into a happier sleep than usual. Bella starred in my dreams like always.

**BPOV**

I was lying in bed, when I heard my phone vibrating. I picked it up, wondering who it could be. I smiled involuntary when I read the message.

_Have a relxin day tomoz. Thnx 4 today. E xx_

My heart began to race as I typed my reply – every inch of my body was saying "aww" silently. He was so sweet, but that didn't help me. Every moment I spent with him, made me fall for him even more. But he still had more to prove – but I still liked the sensation of butterflies whenever I spoke to him, and I wasn't ready for them to go away anytime soon. I typed my reply.

_Thnx. You too! Ur welcome. Thnx for coming – rlly enjoyed it. B xx_

I flipped my phone shut, the smile still painted on my face, and slid further into my duvet – drifting off into an event-filled dream starring Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**A/N: There we go! I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you thinks going to happen and how you think the stories going. Thankyou so much!** ~EyesOfADream_


	9. Chapter 9: Rejection?

**_A/N: Here's Chapter 9! Just a message to readers, EyesOfADream has a blog now! Please check it out if you want! .. I hope you enjoy this chapter - though I'll admit, it's not my best chapter. But I hope the next chapter will be better - more drama to happen! :)_**

_Question: I had a question in a review hehe **"why can't edward admit it?" **I hope that becomes clearer towards the end of this chapter - but the main reason is his fear of being rejected, he likes to keep up this charade to his family - he likes to act all tough, like 'love' isn't for him. But obviously, everyone else sees through it - but he will admit it occasionally ;) _

**__****

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle,_

_Life is a maze, and love is a riddle,_

_I, don't know where to go, can't_

_Do it alone, I've tried, and I don't know why."_

_~Lenka – The Show _

**BPOV**

Just as I was setting off to go to school, something peculiar happened. A heard a loud honk come from outside. Being the inquisitive person I was, I opened my front door – bag in hand – and was shocked to see Edward parked up outside my house. His window was down and he was smiling at me – gesturing me to come in.

"Are you just gonna' make me late by standing there gawping at me?" he called, earning a hand gesture from me.

"Carry on like that, then yeah" I called back; the slightest hint of humour in my tone. I locked the door, and then made my way over to his sleek car – sliding into the passenger seat easily.

"Edward, I know we're doing the project – which by the way we haven't even started – but you don't need to hang around me you know. I do understand you have other 'friends.'" I said, making sure my tone was false on the word "friend." He looked fairly shocked at my comment.

**EPOV**

I was completely taken aback by her comment; though I could see where she was coming from. You don't think it's normal when someone who'd been selling you, doesn't in such a short space of time.

"Believe it or not smelly, I actually want to speak to you, and pick you up – like old times" I grinned, hoping that she wouldn't think too much of my comment. She smiled back at me, her beautiful, chocolate eyes lighting up with happiness. Oh how I loved it when she smiled. _This is the perfect opportunity_. All I had to do was pluck up the courage to ask her. But what if she declined? I mean, she might still be mad at me – you don't accept going round to someone's house when you're still mad at them, do you?

I parked into my usual spot in the schools parking lot, miffed that we had got here quicker than what I'd liked to. My head was still battling about whether to ask her now or not.

"Thanks for the ride Edward, I'll see you in English" she said, reaching out for the door handle.

"Bella..." I started, waiting for her to reply before going further.

"Yeah?" she said, turning round to look me straight in the eye – a curious look on her organic face. My mind was arguing with itself – last second.

"Urm… We have Biology first today, so I'll see you then?" I bailed. I earned a strange look from Bella, who must've thought I was crazy.

"Right! See you then, then. Bye" she said, and made her way out of the car. As soon as she was out of sight, I spent the final minute before the bell sat there, alone – cursing myself out loud. Why had I bottled it? Why was I so afraid of rejection?

**BPOV**

I was making my way down the corridor, my mind buzzing round what had just happened. Edward picking me up; Edward joking with me; Edward trying to say something, but then turning it into something else? Or was it just me being paranoid? I knew Edward well enough to know when he was lying – well, most of the time anyway. My thoughts were interrupted by Jake. My mind cursed his presence silently; I wasn't in the mood for Jake right now.

"Bells!" he cooed, running up to take my hand in his. Not wanting to be impolite, I kept my hand locked with his; but it felt wrong.

"Hey" I replied, trying to keep the conversation short. Keeping his hand on mine, he placed his other arm around my shoulders – it was a little more body contact than what I wanted – people talked in this school, I didn't want them getting the wrong impression of me and Jacob.

"You okay ba-Bells?" he said, trying to cover up what he was about to say. I decided to just be false and be all happy, maybe try and be funny?

"Oh I'm perfectly fine! Everything in my life's amazing!" I exclaimed, perhaps with a lot more enthusiasm than needed – but hey, I just wanted Jake to leave me alone.

"Ah, great! No clouds in your sunrise then?" he joked. I laughed half-heartedly at his comment.

"Anyway, I better be off – bye Jake" I said abruptly, winding myself out of his clasp.

**EPOV**

A few minutes later, I decided to move my bottom and make my way to class – only to be faced with a heartbreaking sight. I thought Bella would've been in lesson by now, but no. She was there, with that _idiot_. Their hands were locked together, and he had his arm around her shoulder. _That should be me_. I backed round the corner a little, not wanting to be noticed; but I could feel the gazes of a few girls in our year on me – friends of Tanya, no doubt. From where I was positioned, I could faintly hear Bella's tingling laugh. _He_ was making her laugh – that; _moron. _I didn't think I could hate that foolish, senseless, girl-stealing boy as much as I did, but it was apparent that I could.

Halfway into the lesson, I was still fuming about my recent sighting. But a part of me was also strangely glad. I was partly glad because if I'd have asked her round, there was no doubt that she'd have declined me. She would have probably said no so she could hang around with the oaf – her _boyfriend_. I didn't need anything confirming, after what I'd just seen, it was quite obvious; and I _hated_ it. To be quite honest, it was an unbearable thought – never mind a sight. I'd have looked stupid if I'd have asked her round. But there was still one slight problem – the project. I still had to work on it with her. Great. That meant extra visits from 'Pretty boy.' I groaned, there was no way I was going to get through this.

My thoughts were doing my head in, so I decided to just leave. After the bell, I walked straight out of school, and drove home. Then I remembered Bella – I'd driven her to school, how would she get home? I flipped out my phone and decided to text Alice.

"_Hey Al, give B a lift home – gone home ill. E_"

I clicked 'send' then opened my front door, ready to put my mind at rest with a nice sleep. I was met by my mother.

"Edward? What are you doing home so early?" she said, giving me a disapproving look.

"I didn't feel well, I'm just gonna go and have a lie-down." I started to make my way up the stairs.

"Okay honey. Oh, by the way – about this meal – I've decided; well, Alice decided; to have a party instead. She's inviting your class as well – so I want Bella to be there too! A party's better than a meal don't you think? So tell her it's tomorrow night!"

"Um, yeah, okay mum. Bye" I walked up the stairs in a trance – not wanting to think about this party.

**BPOV**

Great. This morning was going splendid. So far, I'd had about five people coming up to me saying "Are you and Jacob dating?" It was so annoying. It was lunchtime when I began to get really fed up of it. Not to mention the fact that someone told me Edward had gone home. That just made things worse – today really wasn't going my way.

"Hey Bella!" greeted Alice, as I sat with everyone at lunch. "What's this I hear about you and Jacob?" she said; a sly look in her eye.

"No! Not you too! Me and Jake aren't dating! He just went too far this morning" I complained.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm giving you a lift home – Edward's orders" she chirped, her pixie face lighting up.

"'Kay! That's fine." I replied, playing with the bottle cap on my water.

"Anyway! What are you going to wear tomorrow? I mean, I assume you're going! I've been planning it! I think I've got the best outfit for you with some killer hee-" she rambled on.

"Wait. What? What's tomorrow?" I questioned, wondering whether I was meant to be in the loop about something.

"He didn't ask you?" she exclaimed – sounding relatively shocked.

"Who? Edward? No, he's not asked me to anything." I was quite hurt at the fact he didn't ask me to whatever it is that's planned; I thought we were getting back on track.

"A party at ours tomorrow! Esme wanted a meal but I persuaded her for a full-on party! Edward was meant to have invited you!" she chirped.

"Well he didn't. I'll come anyway – surprise him" I spat, the venom peeling out of my voice.

"Great!" she said.

"Well, come on over tomorrow straight after school so I can dress you! I think you'll need to speak to Edward as well."

"Um, Alice please don't go overboard on the outfit. But okay. We can make a start on the assignment anyway." I replied. Suddenly, the bell rang – indicating that it was time for next lesson.

"I'll see you later guys." I said, walking to my next lesson.

The rest of the day lingered. I was glad when it was time to go home. I needed to think about what I was going to do tomorrow – what I was going to do about Edward. Why hadn't he asked me? I was genuinely hurt by that. I'd have accepted without a doubt. Anything to spend time with Edward – he made me feel complete, in a strange way. A strange, but good way! I felt a flood of rejection rush through me as I sat in Alice's car. He didn't like me in that way; that's why he hadn't asked me. He'd probably asked Tanya to it – someone who was worthy of him. I was falling for him harder than ever, and he was falling in the opposite direction.

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep. For the rest of that afternoon, all I could think about was what was going to happen tomorrow. What if Bella showed up with Jacob – no doubt he'd been invited, only to ask Bella to go with him. I panicked then. She'd probably wonder why I'd not invited her. But I couldn't explain it to her, she wouldn't understand. She had a boyfriend. She couldn't possibly understand that I was falling for her harder each day, and the feelings weren't reciprocated. Rejection was my biggest fear in life – by asking her, I'd have probably faced it. She had Jacob, Jacob had the girl I loved and cared about most in this world. I could've asked her this morning, but rejection was just written in my mind – and when I saw them two together, the message in my head flashed clearer. She'd have rejected me, she'd have rejected me for Jacob.

* * *

**_A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it - like i said, not my best chapter though :] PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you think, I like seeing if you like where the storys going or not! The next chapter should be up in the next few days! Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews!_**_ ~EyesOfADream_


	10. Chapter 10: The Arrival

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait on this chapter again - been busy :) I apologise for the update earlier on today! I uploaded the chapter then deleted it as I realised that the chapter wasn't completed properly! So I'm sorry for that. But this is the real update! I hope you enjoy it! And please don't forget to review - I haven't been getting as much recently :( Anyway, enjoy the chapter - and let the games begin! Hehe :)**_

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though

* * *

.**

**Chapter 10:**

**BPOV**

I was nervous about tonight. Tonight was the night of the party, being held at Edward's house – the party that he hadn't invited me to. My mind was racing through different thoughts all at once. What was I going to wear? Why hadn't he invited me? Was he taking someone else? Whatever these answers were, they would soon be confirmed tonight.

"Bella? Are you in?" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"Yeah! Up here Alice!" I shouted back, hinting for her to come upstairs.

A moment later, she pranced into my room and laughed when she saw my conundrum. I was sat on my bedroom floor surrounded by a mixture of dresses that were possibilities to wear tonight.

"Alice, what am I going to wear?" I complained; the stress apparent in my voice. She picked one of the outfits up and examined it thoroughly – probably checking to see what length it'd be.

"Hmm…I think I have something better!" she exclaimed, pulling an extravagant outfit from behind her back. I looked at her, amazed. She handed me the outfit, and I could instantly feel the rough material that was covered in sparkles. I stalked into the bathroom to try the outfit on – and came out looking ecstatic. The dress fit like a glove, and was the perfect length – ending just mid thigh. It was short enough to make Edward notice me, yet it was long enough not to look 'trampy.'

Examining myself in the mirror, I smiled to myself. I absolutely adored the dress. It was a short, red dress, carpeted in a range of gold, bronze and red sequins.

"Now the question is – what shoes to put on you?" Alice queried, looking me up and down thoughtfully. After a few minutes rooting in my wardrobe, she pulled out my only pair of heels that she'd convinced me to buy earlier this year. They were blood red and had huge heels. I worried internally, thinking about the amount of times I'd fall in them – there was no way I could be graceful and sexy in those shoes. I had to admit, the shoes were gorgeous. They were patent, blood red; and had a pretty bow placed on the top of the shoe.

"Alice, you can't possibly expect me to wear those all night! I'll end up tripping over!" I stated, earning a smile from Alice at the thought.

"Nonsense! You'll be fine. They look killer Bella – they make your legs look even longer!" she said – causing me to blush. I wasn't used to getting compliments. After a few minutes silence, I decided to ask Alice an obvious question.

"Alice, what time's everyone arriving?" I questioned, curiosity burning behind my words.

"About six I think. But if you're wondering about my bone-head brother, then I think he's already there. I mean, it _is _at our house!" I looked at the clock which hung on the wall in my room. It was quarter to six now. It was then that I began to panic – I wasn't ready. I think Alice could sense the worry in my eyes, and began to start on my hair and makeup.

"Bella, relax. You'll be ready for quarter past – fashionably late, see?" she winked, and began heating up the curlers.

**EPOV**

It was quarter to six, and a few people were here already. I turned the music up louder and began to set the vibe for the party, only to be stopped by the door ringing again. I walked over to the front door and welcomed in the latest guests – Jessica and Mike.

"Hey Edward!" Jess greeted - too much enthusiasm in her voice. Mike didn't really like me, so all I got from him was a brief nod. I led them in, and they instantly began mingling with the others. I took the time to quickly run upstairs and re-gel my hair and check my outfit once over.

I'd cleaned up good for this party. I didn't know why – Bella wasn't even coming tonight. But I wanted to make an effort for some unknown reason. I was wearing a casual, yet sophisticated black, button-up shirt and my best black pants. My hair was gelled up into its normal disarray and the aroma that filled my nose was my latest cologne – Hollister.

It was about quarter past six and the party was livening up. Most of the people invited were now here, and my ears were filled with the loud buzz of conversations, and the heavy sound of the beat of the music. I began wondering where everyone was. Emmet and Rosalie weren't here – neither were Alice and Jasper. I found that peculiar. Especially Alice – she'd been buzzing about this party for a few days. I cheered up more when my boys arrived, high-fiving them as they entered.

"Hey bro's!" I boomed, trying to act cool.

"Ite." They chanted back. "Where's that bird? Bella I think she's called." That commented should have set me off – but I honestly didn't want to pick a fight with these guys.

"Not here." I murmured. "Party's that way." They all trailed into the party and began to chat up some of the girls that were already there. Sure, some of them were attractive – like Tanya – but in my eyes, no one compared to Bella.

At around half past, Rosalie and Emmett finally turned up. I sighed with relief when I saw them. I gave Emmett a questioning look, and he got what I was asking straight away.

"Sorry, had to wait until _someone_ was ready" he gestured to Rosalies outfit. She looked stunning – but then again, she was always stunning – and she knew it.

"Hey, it takes time to look this good!" she smiled, pulling Emmett into the party to dance. A few minutes later, I saw Emmett scurry into the kitchen, grabbing a beer. I laughed at him – it was _so_ Emmett! At that moment, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and was met by the familiar faces of Jasper and Alice.

"Wow. You're finally here!" I smirked.

"And we bring gifts!" she buzzed, clapping her little hands. I looked around for some bags, but there were none in sight.

"Huh?" I asked; puzzled.

**BPOV**

On the drive to Edward's house, I was a nervous wreck. I was constantly wondering who he'd be at the party with, and whether he'd actually want me there. Alice kept telling me it'd be okay and that he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me – but I honestly thought she was just trying to keep me quiet.

"Alice, do you realise how late we are to this damn party?" I scoffed at her coldly.

"We're being fashionably late! I've told you this before Bella. The only way to be properly noticed is to be fashionably late! Heck, I bet he's wondering where you are now!" she replied. I scoffed at her comment. As if he'd be wondering where plain, little me was, when he had the choice of all the pretty girls in our year at that party.

When we arrived at the house, I tried to make time drag on longer than possible – trying to avoid going in there. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, which was telling me not to go in there. I was definitely getting a beverage when I got in there – I needed something to calm my nerves desperately.

"Alice, do I look okay?" I said; frantically looking for an excuse to not go.

"You look fabulous Bella! Stunning, really!" she answered in a sincere voice. I took a deep breath, and fluffed my hair up a little. I blinked a few times, trying to feel comfortable with all this mascara on.

We walked up the steps which led to the front door and I waited behind Alice and Jasper whilst they rang the bell. Jasper turned round to look at me quickly, and gave me a wink, telling me good luck. I loved Jasper – he was such a good friend, and could make you feel quite calm about something. I watched the shadow which reflected on the floor, from the door opening and closed my eyes tightly – listening to the conversation. The music was exceptionally loud, the beat banging in my ear drums.

"Wow! You're finally here!" I heard a smooth, velvety voice say; which could be no one other than Edward himself.

"And we bring gifts!" Alice buzzed, clapping her little hands. I looked around, desperately wondering what she was on about. Gifts? We hadn't brought any gifts. Then it hit me. I was the 'gift.' And Edward was only going to be disappointed when he saw me.

"Huh?" I heard him ask, a puzzled tone clear in his voice. This was my time to enter, I said to myself mentally. I braced myself for what was upcoming, as Jasper and Alice both stepped aside so that I was in perfect view of Edward. I opened my eyes to look at him, and all I heard was a sharp intake of breath as he stared deeply at me.

* * *

_**A/N: There we go! Please review and tell me what you think/ask questions etc! Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors! Thanks once again for reading! I love all my readers and reviewers :) **~EyesOfADream_


	11. Chapter 11: Party Hearty

_**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter - I really enjoyed writing this one! It's the party! :P A bit of drama for you all ey? I hope you enjoy it! And please don't forget to review! Remember, pictures of the outfit she's wearing are on my profile now! Enjoy guys! **_

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

As Alice and Jasper moved swiftly to the side, I heard my breath stutter as I took a sharp intake of breath. The most beautiful sight I'd ever seen stood in front of me. Bella. She'd actually come – but how? How could she have known about it? I quickly pushed my queries to the back of my head, too focused on what stood in my presence. It took me a few more seconds to realise I was ogling her publically; so I gestured for the three of them to come through and join the party. They walked past me, and I could see the faintest blush appear on Bella's cheeks as she passed me, the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo drifting into my senses. I closed the door behind me and followed Bella – subtly looking her up and down.

She looked absolutely breath-taking tonight. She had on a short dress, which emphasised how great her legs looked, and the red contrasted with her porcelain skin perfectly. She had natural makeup on; not too much, just enough. And the shoes she was wearing were something that she wouldn't normally wear. _Alice_, I thought. Though I didn't really approve, as she could trip and severely hurt herself, I had to agree that she looked amazing in the heels – they made her legs last for miles. I quickly looked around to the party buzz. Nearly every male was staring at Bella with the look of lust in their eyes. This made a strange feeling appear in the pit of my stomach – I had an urge to protect her; cover her up and make sure she was safe tonight.

"Bella, you want a drink?" I heard Alice ask her.

"Urm, yeah please." She replied, nervousness in her voice. I immediately began to wonder what it was that she was nervous about. I was about to go and speak to her, when Tanya came up, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey handsome" she purred, getting a tighter grip on me.

"Hey Tanya" I replied, awkwardly trying to shift from her grip – I didn't want people getting the wrong idea. Thinking about me and Tanya, my thoughts turned to Jacob. Where was he? Did Bella decide to leave the dog at home? I smiled to myself at the thought.

"How about a drink?" she asked, leading me over to the kitchen. With that, she placed herself onto the counter, staring deeply at me. I grabbed myself a beer and gave Tanya a glass of punch. I looked back into the hallway, and from a distance, I saw Bella talking to Mike – a drink of beer now in her hand. I laughed at the sight – Bella was never one for a proper 'girl' drink, she preferred beer.

The rest of the party went pretty smoothly, people were now getting tipsier and the music was still a suitable volume – and nothing was broken. I did notice that Alice was still perfectly sober; probably trying to keep everything in order. Bella, however, was swaying on her feet – she'd obviously had far too much. I was a bit annoyed at this – because although I was in the same position as her – my thoughts somehow still managing to be coherent – I blamed Mike for letting her get this way. He should have been keeping an eye on her. Still keeping a close eye on Bella, I went and stood with the guys from the soccer team – the ones Bella didn't approve of. I stood with them, listening to their conversations buzz in the background of my thoughts.

Eventually, I got bored of listening to them, so I stumbled my way over to where Bella was standing with Mike, Angela and Jasper.

"Hiyaaaaaaa guys!" I slurred, trying to manage a wave at them all.

"Edward" I heard Jasper reply to me, as a warning. His response didn't matter to me, I was only waiting for the answer from Bella – the one that mattered the most. After waiting a few minutes, I realised that she wasn't going to talk to me. Somewhere in my head, I began to wonder why she would be ignoring me. _Maybe she'd wondered why I hadn't invited her. _That could be it. I groaned internally, cursing myself for not having the bottle to do so. I slipped my arm around Bella, earning a glare from her.

"'Sup Bells. Yooh can tell good ol' Eddie" I managed to slur – wondering how strong that beer actually was. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain reach my cheek as Bella slapped me. Mike gave me a smug grin as he realised what she'd just done. I really wanted to smack Mike. Deliberately, he grabbed Bella's hand; intertwining it with his, and lead her outside onto the patio.

I stumbled, uncoordinated, after them; wondering what he was going to do. As I made my way outside, I saw Mike leaning into her. This was repulsive. She had a boyfriend! _And she called me a player? _I walked as quickly as I could, aiming straight for Mike. I pushed him forcefully out of the way and then picked him up with all my might, shoving him back into the party. Ugh_. What a sleaze. Taking advantage of a drunk girl. _I took a look at Bella, and she was staring intently at me.

"Why did you do that Edjerk?" she slurred at me – wagging her finger in my face. She looked pissed off. Her question seemed to make me come alive – as if I'd just been sobered up miraculously.

"Me? He was coming onto you. I couldn't let him do that – it's sick."

"What if I wanted it!" she stabbed back, piercing me with her glare.

"Well then you're a stupid girl aren't you?" I shouted back, instantly rebelling against my comment. She looked as if she'd been hit with a ton of bricks. She looked like she was in pain. Her look of pain, was bubbled into a streak of anger.

"That's rich, coming from you. You're a jerk. An insensitive, lying, mixed signalled, deceiving jerk!" she retaliated. What she didn't know was that every rotten word she called me, stung me more than a hornet nest. Yet she was still beautiful, and still the girl I wanted in every way.

"Well you; you're a stubborn, sexy, annoying, undermining, amazing, _cheating_ woman!" She stood there for a moment, taking in what I'd just said. She was every single one of those things I'd just described – and I loved her more than life itself for it.

"Cheating?" she questioned. She'd picked up the key word.

"Yes cheating! I wonder what your poor _Jacob_ would think of you _wanting_ to kiss Mike?" I shouted back. She looked repulsed.

"Oh, so you think I'm going out with Jacob now? Maybe before you start shooting accusations, youought to get your facts right!" she screeched, offensiveness seeping through her words.

"Why? I don't need confirmation. I've seen it myself! The hugging, the closeness, the laughing, the… love." My voice cracked on the last word.

"What the heck are you on about? We're not going out – heck, I don't even_ like _him!" That got my attention. I'd been wrong?

"Well call me a jerk then!" I shouted sarcastically.

"Jerk!" She yelled, stepping closer towards me. I could feel her warmth radiating out of her.

"Stubborn!" I stepped closer.

"Get your facts right!" she seethed.

"Stop sending mixed signals!" I shouted.

"Me? _YOU_ stop sending mixed bloody signals!" She groaned in frustration.

"I'm not! It's you! You either like me or not! Idiot!"

"Oh so now I'm an idiot!" she spat.

"Yeah – you are!" She was in touching distance.

"Well YOU-" I grabbed her forcefully, and crashed my lips onto hers. Sparks immediately started to fly and she stood there, motionless as I moved my lips in synch with hers. After a few seconds, her arms went straight round my neck, her hands grabbing my hair with such a force. I wrapped my arms against her small waist and pulled her as close to me as I could.

**BPOV**

Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation as we pulled each other as close as we would go. I'd never had an experience as amazing as kissing Edward. Like before, my body automatically started to respond; my hands tugging at the strands of his long, tousled brown hair and my lips burning into his. There was so much passion in this kiss that I wanted it to last forever. He opened his mouth, and so I reciprocated – our tongues battling for dominance. _I could get used to this._

A few minutes later, we both reluctantly pulled back from each other; needing air. We gazed into each others eyes. Edward's striking, green eyes were staring deeply into mine, filled with a look of love and lust. Our breathing had become ragged, as we stuttered in our breaths. His forehead was pressed against mine, not wanting to break the contact between us. It was then that something snapped inside of me. Something replayed what had just happened – and I finally came to my senses. _What had just happened? _That couldn't happen – it just couldn't. I slowly backed away, a look of confusion appearing in Edwards eyes. He loosened his grip on me, and I backed into the house again – not taking my eyes of Edward. He stayed completely still, as if he'd been turned to stone. Realising I couldn't get away in these shoes, I took them off, turned around a made a run for it. I ran as fast as I could, out of the door, down the streets, and straight into my house.

As soon as I reached my bedroom, I collapsed in tears. Tears over what had just happened – tears because I'd wanted it to happen deep down – and tears because it was something that could never be. The last thought of consciousness reached my head; _prepare for the worst hangover ever, tomorrow._

_

* * *

**A/N: So theres the 11th chapter! I really hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW - I love hearing what you thought of the chapter! I found it really sweet the way they were calling each other, then kissed :'] but that's just me! Tell me what you think :) Next chapter will be up very soon! Thanks to all my reviewers/readers! You're amazing!** ~EyesOfADream  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Ignorance

**_A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter - I've been busy! I hope you like this chapter though, it's the build up to events to come! Hehe! Please review! :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wrote this story though.**

**__****

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

**BPOV**

"Ugh." I groaned as I made a shifty movement in my bed. My head was severely messed up. It was pounding so much; it was as if it had its own heartbeat. The pain was extremely sore; yet it was durable at the same time. My thoughts were dissolved into a fuzziness which began racing round my head, and the urge to throw up was stuck in the pit of my stomach as I lay on it. I don't think I'd ever felt worse. _Crap. _I suddenly realized that Charlie didn't know about the party – and he sure as hell wasn't expecting me to be coming back drunk.

I staggered as I rose from my warm, comfy bed; which to be honest was a god-send at the moment. I took one, slow look around me; trying to think. _Why on earth did I drink so much last night? _Thinking about last night, brought me back to reality. _What had I done last night? _I closed my eyes, causing me to sway a little, and the vague images of Edward and me on the patio began to cloud my mind. Oh no. We'd _kissed_? _Again_? I groaned outwardly, cursing myself for letting this happen – especially when I was drunk. I consciously touched my lips – and to be honest, they felt strange. It was as if a spark was still on them. I remember backing away; the look on his face as I did so. I knew that he'd been just as drunk as I was; so the intimate moment between us could have just been the drink happening. However, a part of me desperately wished that it had been because he'd wanted to. Because I knew that – even though I'd never tell him – it was definitely something I'd dreamt of before.

Just at that moment, I heard a small – yet loud – knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I croaked, my throat hoarse. Alice appeared at the door, leaving me wondering, yet again, how she'd got in here.

"Front door." She said – as if she could read my mind. "God, you look terrible!" I gave her a dirty look, causing her to smile.

"Thanks Alice."

"Anytime. Now do you mind telling me what happened for you to leave my party without saying goodbye?" she wailed, a desperate tone in her voice.

"Oh! Erm…Nothing – I guess I was just tired and forgot." I stuttered. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying a moment of my excuse.

"You're such a bad liar Bells. Now tell me!" I contemplated on whether to tell her or not.

"Well… meandedwardkissed!" I spoke quickly.

"Huh?" I sighed.

"Me and Edward kissed," I said in a small voice, wondering what her reaction would be. I stared at her, watching her expression change from shock to revulsion, then to calm.

"Really? Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, practically jumping up and down on the spot. To be honest, I found her reaction just the slightest bit strange – I _kissed_ her brother!

"You're not… mad?" She shook her head.

"Nope! You two actually make a nice couple – and it's nice to see you two getting along again." She mumbled.

"What? Wait! No, no. It was a mistake Alice! We aren't dating; and probably won't!" I retreated "No matter how much I want to" I mumbled, only for my ears to hear.

"You want to? Oh Bella! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did… just not the direct words." She giggled. "Listen, Alice. It shouldn't have happened. He's not the same anymore – no matter how much I've fallen for him. It was a stupid mistake, and I bet he was repulsed at what he'd done! I was probably just one of his stupid targets to add to his list!" I cried out in despair.

"Bella, I know you think that – but I honestly think that you're wrong. You'll see." She said; a soft tone in her chirpy voice. "Listen, I got to go – but I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, she sped out of the room; and the last thing I heard was the slamming of my front door.

**EPOV**

Despite the most painful hangover ever, I was on top of the world. Last night's events had come flooding back into my memory as soon as I'd woken up – but there was not a chance in hell that I would forget them. Somehow, a feeling inside of me knew that it wasn't just the usual kind of 'drunk' that was affecting me so badly this morning – it was the feeling of being love-drunk as well.

"EDWARD!" screeched a familiar, high-pitched voice; who could be no one other than Alice. Then she came bounding in, not bothering to knock or check that I was decent. Luckily, I was lay in bed, arms resting behind my head with the covers on top of my body.

"What, Alice? Haven't you heard of knocking?" I said; annoyed at her interrupting my thinking. She just looked at me; irritated. A few minutes passed by before anyone said anything – it was as if she was waiting for something.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night? Why Bella stormed off?" she pressed, her mouth forming a tight line. I groaned, why did I have to have such a nosey sister?

Half an hour later, she pranced out of my room – in a mood because I wouldn't tell her anything. She'd probably gone round to Bella's. I was fine if Bella told her what had happened – but I didn't want to tell Alice myself, in case Bella would get mad at me for telling her. After a cup of coffee, my headache seemed to die down – and I was thankful for that.

On my way downstairs, I bumped into Emmett.

"Hey bro" I saluted, punching his shoulder.

"Hey Eddie!" he teased back; knowing I despised the name Eddie. "Haven't your lips been busy recently," he winked at me.

"Jeez. How do _you_ know?"

"Well, Bella told Alice who told Rosalie who told me!" I shook my head in disbelief – I didn't know what I was more shocked at: the fact that Emmett was turning into a girl, or the fact that the news had spread so quickly in a vast amount of time.

"Dude, you're turning into a girl." I scoffed. He froze for a minute, replaying what he'd just said in his head. He then shook his head at himself.

"God. I'm going to the gym. Laters." And with that, he bounded out of the room.

**BPOV**

I'd had the rest of the afternoon to myself, as Charlie had gone out fishing. I spent the rest of that time thinking about what I was going to do about the 'Edward' situation. I'd come up with a few solutions; but I'd decided to take the cowards way out. Alice's words had really got me thinking. But I had to laugh at her optimism – as if someone like Edward would _ever_ like a 'plain-Jane' like me.

The option I'd chosen was to just ignore Edward. I know it's the coward's way out – and I did plan to confront him eventually. But, I can't handle seeing him right now. I needed to think more. Of course, I still had the project to worry about – but it really wasn't my main priority at the moment. I'd work around it. I'd do my bit on the project, and then somehow give it to him. It'd be hard – I don't doubt that. But I had to try and be strong for the time being.

Smiling at my own idea, I began to get out my favourite book to pass the time; "_Wuthering Heights_." However, I was vaguely interrupted by the sound of my phone vibrating.

**EPOV**

I was lay in bed bored; my mind still re-enacting the blissful kiss shared between Bella and I. Thinking back to the kiss, an idea began to form in my mind – I should text Bella, check that everything's okay between us two. So I did it. I got my phone out of my back jean pocket, and began to type the message.

After sending it, I realized how eager I actually was for a reply – my body urged to speak to her, whether it was by text or email or in person. But after half an hour of waiting, my heart began to sink. She always replied straight away; she had her phone permanently glued to her. She was avoiding me – and that was the part that hurt the most.

**BPOV**

I looked at my phone and recognised the number – Edward. Warily, I opened the text and I couldn't help but smile.

"_Hey B. Not spoken to u since last nyt. Jst wntd 2 spk 2 u. Txt bk. E xx_"

I quickly snapped out of it – remembering my plan – and threw the phone onto the table, out of sight. Honestly, I felt bad for ignoring Edward; but this was my plan to get him out of my system so I couldn't get hurt before I even tried. As I began to read further into my book, I couldn't help but feel the sensation of my fingers twitching to answer the text.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there we go! The twelth chapter! I really hope you liked this one! :) Events to come hehe! Again, thanks to everyone who reviews/adds to favourites - it really means alot! Don't forget to review after you've read it! And I'll see you guys soon!** ~EyesOfADream_


End file.
